Three Death Wishes
by RRJToons3
Summary: Maka loses her father when she never showed any love for him, but she is given another chance by a time genie named Angle. The first wish works out, but seeing her father one time isn't enough and to have him back, she must be truly desperate.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock of the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kid, opening the door without waiting for an answer.

It was a woman.

"Are you Death the Kid?" she questioned.

"Yes."

The woman smoothly took his arms and cuffed his hands together.

"You're under arrest."

Kid didn't know what to say. He was just confused.

"Uh...you know Lord Death is my father, right?" he asked as he was being pulled away.

"Yes, he sent me."

Kid's eyes widened. Now he was completely clueless on what was going on.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who dare interrupt the mighty Black Star?!"

The door slammed open. It was a man.

"That's the name I was looking for. You're coming with me, sir." he claimed, tazering him.

"What the hell, I didn't even do nothing yet!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Maka asked Soul.

"Answer it and you'll find out," Soul responded.

Maka answered the door. It was a tall handsome man with long blue hair.

"Wow..." Maka breathed, sinking to the floor, admiring his beauty.

"So...I am a chick magnet..." the man thought to himself. "I need Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans."

"Who said my name?" asked Soul.

"I did. You're both under arrest."

"For what?" asked Maka, snapping out of it.

"Murder."

Kid, Black Star, Soul and Maka were all taken down to a police station.

"Hey, why is it that me and Black Star have to be in straight jackets!?" yelled Soul, squirming around.

"Yeah, that's not fair! Kid's not in a straight jacket!" Black Star added.

"Why me?" asked Kid.

"Because you're a crazy symmetry freak who needs to be put down!"

"Says the assassin!"

"Shut up, all of you!" screamed the blue haired man.

"Why are we here? We didn't murder anyone," said Maka.

"Yes you did. All of you together. You were caught on tape, killing this man."

He showed them a picture of the man they supposedly killed. Maka broke down in tears immediately.

"No! He can't be! He can't be dead!"

"Who is it?" asked Kid. Maka couldn't stop crying.

"He can't be dead!"

"Let us see!" yelled Black Star and Soul.

"Guys...it's...Spirit."

Soul and Black Star dislocated their shoulders to get out the staight jackets, and slammed them against the wall to put them back in place.

"Maka would never kill her own father!" yelled Soul, with tears running down his eyes from the pain in his shoulder.

"Her father?" the man questioned.

"Yes, that's my dad, Spirit Albarn. I had no idea that he...he..." Maka whimpered.

"Just stay calm, Maka," said Soul.

"No, she can't calm down! Her father is dead! She can't have him back!" yelled Kid.

He remembered the things he had to go through with his own family and so he knew exactly how she was feeling. He gave her a hug."She's going through a lot right now. Her father just disappeared before she knew it. And now she's being accused of causing it."

"Actually, as soon as I seen you guys I figured you couldn't kill anybody, I was just told to do this stuff. I'm gonna let you go. We'll try our best to find the real killers and you and your father can have justice," the man stated.

"But it won't bring him back. It won't undo what happened to him...what I...said to him..." Maka cried. He buried her face in Kid's chest. Kid sighed and continued to hug her.

"But...how will you find the real killers?" asked Soul.

"We're not sure. We'll have to look at the tapes better. It could take a very long time, though. You kids go home and get some rest, okay?"

Soul nodded.

The kids left the station and walked over to the academy to see the crime scene. It was right at the door. Spirit. His body, covered in blood, with eyes still open. Maka simply fell to the floor, broken. He was gone. Slowly she closed his eyes in a way of saying goodbye. Soul walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Maka," he told her. Deep down, she didn't want to leave him there, because she knew that after this she'd never be able to see him ever again. She fought the feeling and went with Soul to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka found it pointless to go back home because she knew she wasn't going to be able to rest at this point, so she took a walk instead. She requested to be alone. Soul went home, but he knew without her, he wasn't going to be able to rest either. So he waited patiently at the door.

As Maka took her long, lonely depressing walk, she finally broke down in a dark corner where there were many trees and cried against her knees.

"What's the matter, little girl?" asked a small voice.

"Whoever that was, go away!" cried Maka. "I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"I can help you," whimpered the voice.

"No you can't! I said go away!"

A little person appeared. It was a little pixie with spiky gray hair, big purple eyes, and a long black dress.

"Let me guess, your father was killed not to long ago and you never treated him right in his last days," she commented.

"How...how did you know that?" whimpered Maka, still somewhat crying.

"I'm a genie. One that can solve all your problems."

"I don't believe that."

"I can give you three wishes if you like?"

"No thanks. If I wish my father back, you're going to do something cruel to me."

"No, I'm a time genie, the time genie of death. I can reverse the time to back before your dad died, but I can only go but so far."

"You can only go a day, huh?"

"Yes, is that okay with you? Is that the first wish? To go back in time to see your father again?"

"Yes. I have to tell him that I love him. I don't want him to die thinking that I don't."

"Okay, let's go back in time."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka fell asleep and woke up to yesterday, the day before Spirit was killed.

"Hey, Maka, are you alright?" asked Soul walking up to her form another room.

"Soul...did you make breakfast for me today?"she asked.

"Aw, dammit! It was supposed to be a surprise! Did Blair say something to you?"

"No..."

"Oh. Well, what don't you come downstairs and have some?"

"I...I don't really feel like eating..."

"Why not?"

"I mean...sure...I'll give it a taste."

Maka remembered that Soul's cooking wasn't exactly the best, but she didn't want to disappointed him.

Soul went downstairs, expecting Maka to follow. The small genie came back out.

"This is the day before my father died? It's the same day," said Maka.

"No, your father died 12:08 at night, so this is the day before he passed. Oh, by the way, my name is Angle."

"Angel?"

'

No, it's Angle. I love triangles, but Tri seemed kinda dumb, so, I'm Angle. Cute, isn't it?"

"Do you have to break down everything I get wrong?"

"No, it's just apart of my personality. I like explaining things. Go downstairs, Soul is waiting for you."

After Soul's breakfast, Maka snuck off to her dad's house. The door was open and her dad was still asleep. She was so glad to see her father was still alive. Alive for her to see again. He was snoring and shirtless, but Maka was willing to see him in anyway form, because all she wanted was to know that her father was alright.

She was infact so glad to see him, not bloodied up with his eyes wide open on the floor, she climbed in the bed with him and hung on to his side, feeling the warmth and life in his body, instead of coldness and death. It was a little strange for her considering the fact that she never really felt any other parts of his skin, other than his face. She felt a little wrong, holding on to him while he had no shirt on. She never really even felt Soul's shirtless body. Not that she wanted to, thinking of the giant scar that she has always felt responsible for. Although she felt weird holding on to him, she still felt that she could stay that way forever.

The phone rang. Maka snapped out of it and already felt her hatred toward Spirit for his cheating ways. She was almost positive that the person on the phone was one of his many girlfriends. She even managed to get off of him as he slightly started to move.

He sat up, still half asleep to pick up the phone. He didn't notice Maka yet.

"Hello?" he answered, yawning a little. Maka was right, it was one of his many girlfriends. It made her angrier at him. She almost wished that she never came in the first place, but then she started to think back to what happened to him in the academy.

"Beth? What? No. Beth, I never slept with you! It can't be mine! You keep saying red hair and brown eyes! My eyes are blue!" screamed Spirit, hanging up the phone.

Maka heavily rolled her eyes. Now she knows that her old man is a harsh womanizer...

He gave himself a stretch to start the day. He felt a large amount of warth next to him. And he did recall feeling something slide off his back before he picked up the phone, which he at first thought was his blankets, but when he thought again, he figured that blankets weren't that heavy. He turned his head around quickly and turned back, too fast to notice it was his daughter.

"I don't get it, I wasn't even twisted last night...nor did I meet any girls...or talk them for that matter. Not unless I was raped in my sleep..."

He turned his head again long enough to notice who was there.

"IT'S MAKA!" he screamed. "Maka actually came to ME to see ME!"

Maka just looked at her father. He was so happy to see her, not that it was new. It made her happy, but it was only because she wanted to see him alive.

"Why are you here?" asked Spirit, expecting a catch to the visit.

"I was just...thinking about you."

"You were what?!"

"Yeah...I wanted to see you..."

"You're not getting forced to do it?"

"Nope."

"Maka...I don't know what to say..."

Spirit started to get teary eyed. He hugged Maka.

"I'm so glad you came to hang out with Daddy today!" he cried.


End file.
